1. Field
This invention pertains to electronic games and more particularly electronic games involving a maze.
2. Prior Art
A number of games include an electronic maze, an alarm or a display, such as the games described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,913,909, 3,645,529, 3,488,053, 2,943,855 and 2,808,263. However, once skill has been gained with a particular maze, the challange is lost and interest wanes with continued use. Although a more difficult maze would make the game more interesting for an experienced player, it would tend to cause the beginner to lose interest because of early and possibly repeated failure. There is no simple way in any of the above mentioned patents to accommodate the novice and experienced player, nor is there any means to increase the difficulty of the game to provide for continued interest.